Forum:2008-10-03. Grandpa Phil's family curse..., by number one inuyasha fan
number_one_inuyasha_fan, 10/3/2008 5:36 AM :'S been 10 years since the episode aired. So then, does that mean he'd be dead? http://nintyone.ytmnd.com/ ---- genaminna, 10/3/2008 8:52 AM :lol! Who made that? That's so sad DDD: ---- Forlorn_and_Lonely, 10/3/2008 9:02 AM :But...but the doctor said that he could live up to 150 years of age with his condition... ---- Manolo, 10/3/2008 4:20 PM :It could be dead, if Phil would live in the real world, but remember that all Hey Arnold universe lives on only a long, incredible and marvelous year. In the course of that year, Phil is inmmortal. Even now I thinking, In "The Patakis", Helga has 15. If she has 9 in "Hey Arnold", there has been only 6 years from that chapter, so, as long as Nick doesn't produce "The Patakis", Phil is inmmortal. What do you think? ---- CarlinJ83, 10/4/2008 10:16 AM :well if you read my story where are they now? in ffn! to me pretty much know what happens to phil he and gertie live in through eternity! ---- genaminna, 10/4/2008 6:03 PM :But even if they did produce TP, wouldn't he be just 87? XD ---- Cool, 10/5/2008 12:55 AM :lol, rip phil. ---- Manolo, 10/6/2008 5:11 AM :Like Indiana Jones? Well, Phil and Gertie... Miles and Stella... Arnold and Helga... all of that couples remind me of Indi ;) ---- Cool, 10/7/2008 10:32 PM :Didn't want to make a new thread, but... When I punched in at work today, I wrote the date on my ticket, and then couldn't remember why this date meant something more to me. I knew it did, but couldn't place it... "7th, October 7th, what was on October 7th...?" Then it hit me five seconds later.... Hey Arnold! premired today, 12 long years ago. Yikes. ---- ilovehannah0099, 10/14/2008 7:45 AM : Who is this From: masters85@hotmail.com To: ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com Subject: Re: Grandpa Phil's family curse... Date: Tue, 7 Oct 2008 14:32:29 -0700 New Message on Room Arnold's Room Grandpa Phil's family curse... Reply Reply to Sender Recommend Message 9 in Discussion From: Cool Didn't want to make a new thread, but... When I punched in at work today, I wrote the date on my ticket, and then couldn't remember why this date meant something more to me. I knew it did, but couldn't place it... "7th, October 7th, what was on October 7th...?" Then it hit me five seconds later.... Hey Arnold! premired today, 12 long years ago. Yikes. other groups in this category. View other groups in this category. To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings. Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services. For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us page. If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room. Want to do more with Windows Live? Learn “10 hidden secrets” from Jamie. Now Learn Now